Don't ask me
by Mireille 29
Summary: Please don't ask me to send you away...Don't ask me to go away...Just leaving the manor behind, going back to Paris shoujoai


"_**Don't ask me" by Mireille 29**_

**_So, here I am again, with a new story for you…. :)_**

_**I still do not own Noir ( :(...), but I do own this story.**_

_**Of course M&K... hehe**_

_**shoujoai.**_

_**I guess I just love writing romances. :)**_

Don't ask me...

Slowly Kirika opened her eyes.

_Where... am I...?_

She glanced to the left. There was Mireille, driving the car back to Paris. Leaving the manor behind. The sun was just about to rise.

"So you're awake...", Mireille said with low voice.

"Yes...", that was all Kirika could manage to say right now.

"How do you feel?"

"...horrible..."

"I understand. We'll be home soon."

_Home... Where is home for me? Mireille... I can't ask you to let me live with you… _

_Don't you remember it was me who killed your family?_

_Or… don't you care…?_

Kirika felt pain run through her body. She moaned, making Mireille look at her with a worried expression.

"Does it hurt?"

Kirika could only nod. She fought the urge to scream. Then she felt warmth. Mireille had layed one hand onto her leg, softly petting her thigh. After this, Kirika passed out.

--

When she woke up she was at the apartment, lying in their bed. She looked around.

"Mireille…", she wanted to call, but her lungs hurt. Her waist didn't hurt any less. She remembered the moment she jumped between Mireille and Althena to save the only important person in her life. A sigh escaped her lips. She heard Mireille walking around in the apartment.

_She always does that when she's thinking about something._

Kirika wanted to stand up and go to her, but she felt so powerless and weak. Her whole body ached, it was horrible. She had never felt such a pain.

"Mireille…", she whispered. She didn't expect Mireille to hear that.

She tried it a little louder, but she couldn't.

Suddenly, the steps stopped. Kirika heard Mireille sigh. Again and again. Then Mireille came into the bedroom.

"Oh… You shouldn't be awake.", she said softly seeing Kirika.

"Mireille… why am I still here…? I would say I had expected you to ask me to leave…"

Mireille watched her, slightly confused. Then she came up to Kirika and sat down at the edge of the bed. Slowly she reached out and took Kirikas hand, her blue eyes softly looking at Kirika. Then she suddenly lowered her head, intently looking onto the floor.

"Don't ever ask me to send you away… don't… I can't live without you…"

A tear made it's way down her cheek. Kirika took a deep breathe in.

She raised one hand and wiped the tear away.

"Don't cry… ", it was barely a whisper, but Mireille had heard it. She looked up, her eyes showing pain and sadness.

"I'm sorry, Mireille. I'm sorry."

Mireille shook her head.

"No… don't be… "

_I can't ask her to leave… Not after all that we've been through… I can never forgtet her. _

"Kirika, you should know that I… that I do not blame you."

Kirika stared at her, unbelieving. She wasn't sure if she had heard right.

"You…"

"I don't blame you. Believe me."

"But…" Mireille put one finger on Kirikas lips.

"Shhhhh, try to get some rest." Gently she ran her fingers through Kirikas hair. Kirika closed her eyes. A few minutes later she was already asleep.

Mireille kept sitting there, stroking Kirikas face. Although her leg began to bother her, she stayed this way.

_Damn her, Chloé, damn your knives… and damn me for not being able you evade your knives… but it doesn't matter at all. You're dead know. She chose me, not you. I alway hoped she would choose me, you were a perfect enemy, Chloé. I never liked you. Even now, though you're dead, you hurt her. She's sad. Sad because of killing you… I don't understand, but I don't want her to be hurt anymore._

_Damn Les Soldats._

_Damn Althena._

_What did you do to my cute Kirika? Why?_

_I hate you, all of you._

She looked down into Kirikas face. Kirika looked exhausted, and Mireille felt she was tired, too. She went over to her side of the bed, layed down and pulled the covers over herself. Just a very short time and she fell asleep. A deep, dreamless sleep.

--

It was Mireille who woke up first. It was almost afternoon, her leg and arm hurt. She turned around and faced Kirika. Her mind was empty, she just layed there, thinking about nothing, only watching Kirika sleeping and counting her breaths. She felt a sudden urge to embrace Kirika, to hold her and never let go again.

She didn't know for how long she stayed like that when Kirika finally woke up. Slowly opening her eyes Kirika watched Mireille. Mireille smiled sadly.

"How do you feel?", she asked.

"Better…", Kirikas voice was a little hoarse. Mireille reached out and gently stroke her cheek.

"Why do you care?", Kirika demanded.

Mireilles smile became a bit happier.

"Kirika, I think I have to tell you something." Kirika nuzzled against the warmth of Mireilles hand. Mireille breathed deeply and slowly.

"Kirika, I… I should tell you why I could never send you away", Mireille continued," and why I could never kill you."

Mireille blushed.

"You… I… "

Mireille had never been good in telling someone about her feelings, but she kneew she had to tell Kirika, and she really wanted to.

"You should know that I do care for you, and you are imortant to me, and I want you to live with me because… because…"

Kirika began to cry.

_Please, don't say it…_

"I love you, Kirika…", hardly a whisper, but Mireille had said it.

"No…", Kirika whimpered, "You shouldn't…"

Mireille leaned down and hugged her, carefully not to hurt Kirika.

"Why not… why not…?"

"I… I killed your family… I made you suffer… I-"

"Stop it!", Mireille interrupted her.

"I do not want to hear anything like that. I don't blame you. It's not your fault, and remember I hurt you, too. Like an uncaring monster I always only cared about myself, never ever about you, just me, I ignored you, and then I hated myself… for not being able to show my feelings. I am so sorry."

Mireilles voice showed how much this meant to her.

"I know you feel the same…", she breathed.

Kirika was crying silently into Mireilles shirt.

"Yes.", she answered, "Yes, I do. I do love you, Mireille."

Shyly she wrapped her arms around Mireilles waist. Mireille pulled her closer, took Kirikas face in both of her hands and kissed her.

And she felt Kirika kissing her back, moving her mouth against Mireilles.

_I had already forgotten what it feels like to be kissed._

Kirika shivered. It was like all her pain and sorrows suddenly flew away, like if they had never excisted. She rembered that Chloé had kissed her, but it had felt like nothing. Mireilles kiss was something special, it felt like flying. Her heart started racing.

_Ai shiteru, Mireille._

Her eyes were closed, her arms around Mireilles body, her own body leaning against Mireille, their lips softly touching. Kirika had never felt anything like this before. This emotion, was this love? She was sure it was. Mireille had said it. Love. What a wonderful thing.

They pulled apart to breathe, Kirika opened her eyes again and loked into Mireille saphire blue orbs. After a short time Mireille sighed adn pressed Kirika against herself.

"Mireille", Kirika breathed.

_I'll never get tired of saying your name."_

"I love you."

Mireille buried her face in Kirikas tousled hair.

"I love you, too."

Now that it was said, Mireille felt good. Although her wounds hurt, she was happy.

_I wasn't wrong to save her. I wasn't wrong to let her live… I should have told her about my emotions earlier. Maybe we wouldn't have been hurt this much… It's my fault. She just tried to save me, sacrificing herself._

_Wouldn't I do the same for her?_

_Of course I would._

Gently Mireille stroke Kirikas back.

"Are you really ok?", she asked.

Kirika nodded.

"With you, I'll always be okay."

_Don't ever ask me to leave._

_Don't ever ask me._

_**So that's it. I hope you enjoyed reading. cYa**_

_**Mireille 29**_


End file.
